Lovely Collection
by Erune
Summary: Oh, Naruto... Memiliki foto dan barang-barangmu sungguh membuatku bahagia... Tapi membuat imejku hancur! Chap. 4 update!
1. Lovely Collection

**warning: **AU, OOC parah**  
disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Lovely Collection

* * *

  
**

"Hei, Naruto! Pulang sekolah kita main, yuk!" ajak Kiba.

"Main ke game center? Aku udah bosen main di game center!" tolak Shikamaru.

"Kalo gitu, kita karaoke aja." usul Chouji.

"Ah! Nggak, nggak! Berasa mati aku dengerin suara kalian." tolak Kiba.

"Hei, Naruto. Kasih usul dong. Diem aja nih dari tadi." kata Shikamaru.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." kata Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyang dangdutkan jari telunjuknya. "Aku ada ide bagus nih. Mendingan kita nongkrong aja di mal sambil ngegodain cewek-cewek cantik." kata Naruto.

Kiba, Chouji dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan, "Setuju!!! Wuahahaha!" kata mereka kompak. Mereka tampak sangat senang sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Kyaaa! Naruto ganteng banget!" kata anak itu, "Kamera, kamera. Harus kupotret dengan segera!" anak itu segera mengambil handphonenya dan memotret Naruto yang sedang tertawa lebar. "Hihi. Koleksiku bertambah lagi. Naruto..." anak itu berbicara pada foto Naruto di handphonenya, "Mmmmuuach." dia lalu mencium layar handphonenya sambil terkikik-kikik.

"Hei, Hinata! Sedang apa kau?" kata seorang anak perempuan sambil menepuk pundak Hinata. Hinata terkejut.

"Ng... ng... Aku sedang mengamati semut, Temari." kata Hinata sambil memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam sakunya.

"He?" tanya Temari tidak percaya, "Ayo masuk kelas. Sudah bel, tuh."

"I... iya." kata Hinata. 'Ah, Temari mengganggu kesenanganku saja.' keluh Hinata dalam hati.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Cih! Nilai apaan nih! Jelek!" hina Naruto pada nilai ulangannya sendiri.

"Haha! Nggak apa-apa, Naruto. Sekali-kali dapet nilai jelek kan nggak masalah." hibur Kiba.

"Huh! Merusak citraku saja!" Naruto pun menggumpal-gumpalkan kertas ulangannya sampai menjadi bulat, lalu dia melemparkannya ke kotak sampah. Belum puas, dia mendatangi kotak sampah tersebut dan menginjak-injak isinya sehingga kertas ulangannya tadi menjadi tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Wew, Naruto. Segitunya amat." kata Shikamaru.

"Bodo amat! Huh!" balas Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya dan memalingkan wajahnya, serta memonyongkan bibirnya. "Ayo, kita pulang!" kata Naruto lagi. Teman-temannya hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Naruto, kecuali satu orang.

"Hinata, ayo kita pulang." ajak Temari.

"Ng... Duluan saja, Temari. Aku harus piket dulu." kata Hinata.

"Oke, deh! Dadah, Hinata." kata Temari. Hinata hanya melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah kelas kosong, Hinata pun segera menuju ke kotak sampah di kelasnya. Dia mengeluarkan isinya ke lantai dan memilah-milahnya.

"Aaah! Ini dia kertas ulangannya Naruto. Akhirnya aku memiliki tulisan tangan Naruto." kata Hinata bahagia. Setelah mendapatkan kertas ulangan Naruto tersebut, Hinata pun pulang ke rumahnya tanpa melaksanakan tugas piket kelasnya.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Anak-anak! Besok jangan ada yang telat, ya! Kalau ada yang telat lebih dari sepuluh menit, ditinggal!" kata Iruka. Besok, SMA Konoha akan berwisata ke luar kota.

"Iyaaaaaa, Senseeei!" jawab anak-anak sekelas.

"Nah, sekarang kalian boleh pulang untuk persiapan berwisata besok." kata Iruka, "Ingat! Jangan ada yang terlambat!"

"Hei, Naruto! Besok kira-kira bawa apa aja, ya?" tanya Kiba.

"Ya... Bawa baju aja." kata Naruto sambil melirik ke Chouji.

"Enak aja! Aku nggak bakalan ngasih makananku ke kalian." kata Chouji sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Pelit, pelit." kata Shikamaru.

"Biarin!" balas Chouji.

-

"Hei, Hinata!" panggil Temari, "Bengong mulu. Kenapa sih?"

"Uhm... Nggak apa-apa kok, Temari. Yuk pulang." kata Hinata sambil menarik tangan Temari. Sepertinya Hinata ingin cepat-cepat pulang agar dapat melaksanakan sesuatu di rumahnya.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hua! Sensei! Berhentiin bisnya, Sensei!" pekik Naruto dari kejauhan.

Bis pun berhenti dan Naruto masuk ke dalam bis.

"Na-ru-to! Kan sudah Sensei bilang, jangan terlambat atau kau kutinggal!" bentak Iruka ke Naruto.

"Hua! Maaf, Sensei! Tadi jalan macet, ada rombongan semut lewat.

"Deg!" jantung Hinata yang dari tadi menguping pembicaraan Iruka dan Naruto pun berdetak kencang. Sepertinya dia merasa senang karena Naruto juga memakai semut sebagai alasan, sama seperti Hinata yang memakai semut untuk dijadikan alasan untuk berkilah dari Temari.

"Ah! Berbohong saja bisanya kau, Naruto." kata Iruka, "Sana cepat cari tempat duduk." Naruto pun segera mencari bangku yang kosong.

"Naruto! Sini!" panggil Kiba, "Aku sudah cup-in tempat duduk buat kamu."

"Wah, Kiba! Kau memang teman yang baik." senyum Naruto.

"Deg, deg, deg..." debar jantung Hinata semakin keras. Dia bahkan tak bisa duduk bersandar di kursinya. Kenapa? Karena Naruto duduk persis di belakang kursinya Hinata. 'Aduh. Bagaimana ini... Naruto ada di belakangku. Oh, Tuhan. Aku tak sanggup menahan perasaanku ini.' ucap Hinata dalam hati.

"Hinata? Kenapa? Wajahmu kok memerah? Dudukmu kaku sekali." tanya Temari yang duduk bersamanya.

"Ng... nggak apa-apa, Temari. Punggungku gatal. Nggak enak kalau sandaran." kilah Hinata.

"Oh." kata Temari. Lalu dia meneruskan membaca novelnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata sama sekali tak bersandar di kursinya, dia juga tak memakan snacknya. Yang dia lakukan hanya duduk kaku sampai pinggangnya terasa pegal dan punggungnya terasa dingin.

-

"Aduh! Naruto dan teman-temannya ini! Sehabis makan, bungkusnya malah dibiarkan di bis, mengotori saja." keluh Iruka sambil memunguti sampah yang berserakan setelah semua anak keluar dari bis karena mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Se... sensei. Saya saja yang membereskannya." pinta Hinata.

"Oh! Terima kasih ya, Hinata. Kamu memang anak yang rajin." puji Iruka. Lalu dia keluar dari bis juga.

"Ooh... Bungkus makanannya Naruto. Akhirnya koleksiku bisa bertambah lagi." kata Hinata sambil memeluk bungkus makanannya Naruto. Hinata lalu memasukkan semua bungkus makanan bekas Naruto ke dalam tasnya dan membiarkan sampah-sampah lainnya berserakan dalam bis.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Temari! Kita foto bareng, yuk!" ajak Hinata.

"Ayo!" kata Temari sambil menghampiri Hinata, "Wah, Hinata! Kameranya bagus sekali."

"Hehe. Sengaja kupinjam dari ayah untuk wisata kali ini." kata Hinata. Padahal tujuan utamanya membawa kamera adalah untuk mengabadikan gambar-gambar Naruto.

"Nah, sebaiknya kita minta seseorang untuk memotret kita." kata Temari, "Hei, Naruto!"

"Ada apa, Temari?" tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri Temari. Jantung Hinata lalu deg-deg-serr lagi.

"Tolong fotoin aku sama Hinata ya, Naruto." pinta Temari.

"Oke!" Naruto pun bersiap memotret Temari dan Hinata. Tiba-tiba, angin berhembus dengan kencang, membuat semua orang kewalahan. Kertas-kertas pun berterbangan di angkasa.

"Hei! Apaan nih?" kata Kiba sambil menyingkirkan selembar kertas dari wajahnya.

"He?! Foto Naruto?" kata Shikamaru.

"Waa!!! Yang ini foto Naruto sedang bertelanjang dada!" pekik Chouji.

"Wuah! Ada sampah makanan juga." kata Temari sambil menyingkirkan sampah bungkus makanan dari pandangannya.

Mereka pun mencari sumber kertas-kertas itu dan melihat tas seorang anak yang terjatuh.

"Maksudmu apa sih, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan kertas ulangannya yang sudah dibuangnya dulu ke wajah Hinata.

"Ng... ng..." wajah Hinata pun memerah dan dia berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hei, Hinata. Kamu suka sama Naruto, ya?" tanya Temari saat mereka berada di kamar penginapan.

"Hu uh." angguk Hinata. Sekarang dia sedang menyendiri di pojokan kamarnya.

"Aku nggak nyangka kamu bisa suka sama monyet itu." desah Temari. Hinata terdiam sebentar.

"Temari! Bagaimana ini?! Aku malu sekali! Aku mau pulang saja!" tangis Hinata sambil memeluk Temari.

"Cup cup." kata Temari sambil mengelus-elus kepala Hinata, "Sebaiknya sekarang kau minta maaf pada Naruto."

"Tapi... Aku malu, Temari." kata Hinata.

"Hinata, lebih cepat lebih baik. Kau nggak mau kan kalau nanti Naruto membencimu karena kau mengambil fotonya diam-diam." bujuk Temari.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengerahkan keberanianku. Doakan aku ya, Temari." kata Hinata sambil meninggalkan kamar mereka untuk pergi menemui Naruto.

Hinata sekarang berada di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Dia masih ragu untuk bertemu Naruto.

'Aduh, bagaimana ini... Aku takut sekali kalau nanti Naruto membenciku.' kata Hinata dalam hati.

'Kuatkan hatimu, Hinata.' Hinata bicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

'Baiklah! Aku akan berjuang!' dukung Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Permisiiiiii!!!" kata Hinata sambil mendorong pintu kamar Naruto, bermaksud mengetuk, tapi...

"Wuaaaa!!!" pekik Naruto sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk.

"Gyaaa!!! Pengintip!" jerit Kiba.

"Ada apa?!" Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Whua! Ghinhatha mengghinthip!" jerit Chouji sambil makan.

"Kyaaaaa!" Hinata pun pingsan.

**-To be Continued-**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hore! NaruHina! Hore berhasil buat NaruHina! Ei-chan, ini NaruHina! *stres*  
Hmm... Ada yang menyadari fict ini mirip sama cerita apa? Ya, betul! Sesuai judulnya, fict ini mirip sama Lovely Collection karangan Kitamura Aki ditambah dengan Let Me Love You karangan Taeko Harada ditambah pengalaman nyata saya dan teman-teman, juga ditambah i-ma-ji-na-si. He-he-he *ketawa gaje*  
Sebagai manusia yang penuh kesalahan, saya minta maaf jika anda menemukan kesalahan pada pengetikan, kesalahan pada EYD dan merasa tidak nyambung dengan cerita yang saya buat dikarenakan struktur kalimat yang jelek.**

**Review?**


	2. Lovable Times

**warning:** AU, OOC mungkin  
**disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

**Lovable Times**

* * *

**[Hinata's POV]**

"Hinata!"

Ah! Suara yang familiar sekali. Suara yang kurindukan.

"Hinata! Aku datang menjemputmu!"

Siapa? Siapa itu? Aku rasa aku mengenalnya, tapi aku tidak ingat!

"Hinata! Ayo kita bermain."

Ah! Dia mendekat! Sosok itu! Aku ingat! Aku rindu sekali padanya!

"Hinata!"

Aku berlari ke arahnya. Kupegang perutnya yang lembut. Kusentuh wajah mungilnya. Kutempelkan ke pipiku. Aku rasakan perasaan nyaman saat pipinya bersentuhan dengan pipiku. Bulu-bulu halusnya menggelitik pipiku. Hmm... Dia wangi sekali. Aku berpikir sampo apa yang dipakainya...

"Hinata, kangen sama aku nggak?"

"Kangen! Aku kangen banget sama kamu, Naruto..."

"Aku kesepian, Hinata! Temani aku!"

"Aku juga ingin menemanimu, Naruto. Apalagi sekarang kau bisa berbicara bahasa manusia."

"Iya, sekarang aku bisa berbicara manusia. Semuanya berkat kamu! Karena kamu berpikir kalau aku bisa berbicara bahasa manusia. Sekarang, ayo kita pergi ke taman itu."

Kulihat taman yang sangat indah di depan mataku. Berbagai macam bunga ada di taman itu. Suara air kolam pun terdengar sampai tempatku sekarang berdiri. Taman surga... pikirku. Membuatku terpesona.

"Hinata!"

Oh! Suara lain memanggilku... Suara yang sangat familiar.

"Hinata!"

Siapa kau? Mengganggu kesenanganku dengan Naruto saja!

"Hinata! Kau dimarahi Iruka-sensei karena nggak ngeberesin sampah di bis!"

Hei! Siapa kau?!

"Hinata!"

Sosok itu semakin mendekat. Derap langkahnya semakin terdengar di telingaku. Sosok dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru. Aku rasa aku kenal dengan sosok itu... Tidak mungkin!

"Hinata!"

"Na... Naruto..."

"Ayo, kita kembali ke bis. Aku akan membantumu membereskan sampah di bis."

"Ta... Tapi..."

"Hinata, ayo kita bermain di taman itu."

"Hinata, kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Hinata, aku rindu sekali ingin bermain denganmu."

"Hinata, nanti Iruka-sensei marah."

"Hinata!"

Ah! Aku pusing sekali mendengar perdebatan dua Naruto di depanku, rasanya aku ingin pingsan...

-

-

"Hinata? Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

"Uuh... Kepalaku sakit sekali," rintihku sambil mengangkat kepalaku dari bantal. Kulihat patung Asmat di depan mataku, aku berada di dunia nyata sekarang. "Ada apa denganku, Temari?"

"Kau tadi pingsan di depan kamarnya Naruto," ucapan Temari membuat wajahku berubah panas. Mengembalikan rentetan kejadian memalukan yang menghancurkan imejku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap lututku.

Selama beberapa saat, keadaan sangat hening... Hanya aliran sungai yang terletak di belakang kamar kami yang terdengar, serta suara cempreng para siswi di kamar sebelah yang lagi karaokean.

"A... aku semakin malu, Temari..." ucapku pelan.

"Aku turut prihatin, Hinata," hibur Temari sambil menepuk punggungku. Membuatku sedikit lebih tenang.

"Ah. Apa yang dipikirkan Naruto tentangku... Apa yang dipikirkan orang lain tentangku... Mereka pasti berpikir aku ini adalah psikopat ambisius yang mesum," curhatku pada Temari sambil menelungkupkan wajahku ke lututku. "Imejku hancur, Temari..."

"Aku turut prihatin, Hinata," ucap Temari. "Tapi kau bisa bangun kembali imejmu itu, Hinata..."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke wajahnya. Mata kami saling bertemu. Aku tersenyum mengangguk.

'Tok... Tok...' pintu kamar kami diketuk. Temari bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Ada apa, Iruka-sensei?" tanya Temari. Ternyata yang mengetuk adalah Iruka-sensei.

"Sensei ingin bicara dengan Hinata," jawab Iruka-sensei. Aku yang mendengarnya bergegas menuju ke pintu.

"Ada apa, Sensei?" tanyaku.

"Hinata, di bis kok masih banyak sampah berserakan?" tanya Iruka-sensei.

"A... Maaf, Iruka-sensei," kataku sambil menunduk malu, malu sekali. "A... aku lupa," ya aku memang lupa, gara-gara obsesiku dengan Naruto.

"Jangan begitu, Hinata." desah Iruka-sensei. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Kan kamu sendiri yang minta tugas itu."

"Ma... maaf, Sensei." ujarku sambil memandang miris jari-jari kuku kakiku. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang... Ugh.

"Ya sudahlah. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Biar besok pagi Sensei saja yang membereskannya," ujar Iruka-sensei.

"Sensei! Biar saya saja yang membereskannya. Itu tanggung jawab saya," ucapku. Ini kesempatan memperbaiki kesalahanku.

"Nggak usah. Hari sudah gelap. Kamu nggak takut setan?" tolak Iruka-sensei.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sensei," jawabku. "Aku harus menepati janjiku, kan?" jawabku. Aku pun mengambil jaketku dan hendak pergi ke halaman parkir.

"Hinata, mau kutemani?" tanya Temari, khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa sendiri," jawabku. Mereka pun melepas kepergianku dengan senyum tipis. Yah, setidaknya mereka tersenyum.

-

-

Ugh! Aku menyesal sekarang. Mengapa aku tak menerima bantuan Temari. Baru sepuluh langkah dari penginapan, auranya sudah tidak enak. Bulan dan bintang-bintang tertutup awan hitam. Lampu di parkiran pun banyak yang rusak, menutup pandanganku. Sekarang aku harus mencari supir bis sekolah kami untuk meminjam kuncinya dan aku tahu pasti dimana dia berada sekarang.

"Bang Hidan!" panggilku pelan. Sepertinya dia tidak mendengarnya. Dia terlalu asik mengobrol dengan seseorang. Sepertinya teman sesama supir. Aku pun mendekatinya, seperti yang sudah kuduga, dia berada di warung rokok.

"Bang Hidan!" panggilku lagi dengan agak keras.

"Oh. Ada apa, Hinata?" tanyanya sambil meniupkan asap rokoknya padaku.

"Ukh... Uhuk..." aku terbatuk-batuk. "Mm... Aku ingin meminjam kunci bis. Ada yang perlu dilakukan di bis."

"Oh. Langsung aja ke bis. Kayaknya sih nggak dikunci," jawabnya. Hei! Bagaimana kalau ada barang yang hilang.

"Terima kasih," jawabku. Aku pun pergi ke parkiran dimana bis sekolah kami terparkir.

-

"Auh!" ringisku saat menyentuh gagang pintu bis. Cuaca malam yang dingin membuat gagang pintu yang terbuat dari besi berasa sedingin es. Aku pun menarik ujung jaketku dan aku tempelkan ke telapak tanganku untuk meminimalisir dinginnya gagang pintu tersebut.

'BRAAAAAK!'

"Ah!" kataku spontan. Untung saja aku tidak latah. Tapi... "Uuh..." aku meringis. Jari kelingking kananku berdarah. Pintu bis tertutup secara tiba-tiba disebabkan oleh angin yang berhembus kencang, menjepit jari kelingkingku yang mungil. Tak ada tisu di sekitarku. Aku tak mau menjilatnya, darah rasanya amis dan asin, aku tak suka. Aku juga tak mau mengelapnya di bajuku, susah mencucinya. Dan yang pasti, aku tak mau mengelapnya di kursi jok bis sekolah ini, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi Iruka-sensei lagi. Akhirnya kubiarkan saja darah mengucur dari jari kelingkingku. Sekarang aku harus membereskan semua sampah ini hanya dengan tangan kiriku. Aku takut jika kelingking kananku terkena infeksi apalagi terjangkit tetanus.

'Kresek... Kresek...'

Hei! Suara apa itu?

'Kresek... Kresek...'

"Siapa?" tanyaku takut. Teringat akan ucapan Iruka-sensei padaku.

...

Tak ada jawaban. Mungkin suara angin yang menerpa plastik-plastik, aku mencoba berpikir positif. Aku pun melanjutkan kegiatanku, mengumpulkan sampah yang berserakan dalam bis yang gelap gulita dan hanya ditemani sebuah senter.

"Ouh!"

"Aww!" aku meringis. Kakiku tersandung sesuatu. Aku terjerembab di antara kursi-kursi dalam bis. Kurasakan tubuhku menghangat. Aku pun berusaha bangun. Kakiku masih terganjal. "Uh..." aku mengaduh lagi. Uhm... Sepertinya tanganku menyentuh suatu relief. Kuangkat kepalaku dan bukan main terkejutnya aku saat mengetahui apa yang aku sentuh. Tubuhku yang tadinya hangat langsung mendidih.

"Ngh..."

"Na... Naru... to?" sapaku ragu-ragu. Aku berusaha bangun tapi kakiku masih terganjal. Aku hanya bisa menahan malu. Aku mau pingsan.

"Hinata?! Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya padaku.

"Uhm... Me-membersihkan sampah," kataku malu. Dengan posisi seperti ini, siapa yang tidak malu?

"Malam-malam seperti ini?!" Naruto terkejut. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. "Hinata berani sekali," ucap Naruto. Naruto memujiku! Aku bahagia sekali! Satu kalimat tentangku yang keluar dari mulut Naruto merupakan sastra terindah bagiku.

"Na... Naruto..." ucapku dengan pipi yang panas. "A... aku..." belum selesai aku bicara, kalimatku sudah dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Hinata berat, ya!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Aku syok! "Bisa bangun dari badanku?"

"Ah, ma... maaf, Naruto," aku berusaha bangkit, tapi kakiku masih terjerat. Oh, aku malu sekali. Tapi kalau aku pingsan disini, akan merepotkan Naruto.

"Ah! Kakimu terjerat ya, Hinata?" kata Naruto. "Coba potong talinya pakai ini." Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan kunci yang digantung dengan gunting kuku.

Aku mencoba memotong tali rapia kusut yang menjerat kakiku dengan gunting kuku tersebut dengan tangan kiriku. Satu menit kemudian, kakiku terbebas dari jeratan itu dan aku pun bangkit dari pelukan Naruto.

"Ma... maaf ya, Naruto," ucapku sambil menatap sepatuku.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Hinata. Namanya juga kecelakaan," kata Naruto. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Naruto karena aku takut melihat ke arahnya.

"Na... Naruto, sedang apa malam-malam di sini?" tanyaku tetap tanpa melihat ke matanya.

"Eh! Umm... Aku mau nyari benda berhargaku, Hinata," ujar Naruto padaku. Tanpa sadar aku langsung menatap mata Naruto.

"Bendanya seperti apa, Naruto?" tanyaku. "Mungkin aku bisa bantu mencarinya."

"Eh!? Nggak usah, Hinata. Biar aku yang cari sendiri," tolak Naruto.

"Nggak apa-apa. Kita kan teman, teman harus saling membantu," kataku. Uh! Sakit sekali hatiku saat mengucapkan kata 'teman'.

"Terima kasih, Hinata!" senyum Naruto padaku. "Benda berhargaku kain, warnanya merah. Ehm, sejenis sapu tangan."

"Kain, ya? Kalau gitu, aku coba cari di sebelah sana, ya," ujarku. Senang sekali rasanya bisa membantu orang yang kusukai.

Dengan teliti aku mencari sapu tangannya Naruto. Aku tak peduli jika bajuku menjadi kotor karena meringkuk mencari-cari di bawah jok. Akhirnya aku menemukannya. Sapu tangan merah dengan bordiran huruf S. S?

"Naruto... Sepertinya aku menemukan sapu tanganmu," kataku pada Naruto yang masih sibuk mencari sapu tangannya.

Naruto melihat sapu tangannya yang kugenggam dan mengambilnya dari tanganku. "Terima kasih, Hinata! Ayo kita keluar. Kutraktir minuman," senyumnya padaku. Senang sekali bila bisa membantu orang yang kita sukai.

-

Suhu udara di parkiran sangat dingin, membuat tubuhku menggigil. Rasanya kontras sekali dengan suhu di dalam bis. "Ah!" aku terkejut.

"Ini susu hangatnya, Hinata," ucap Naruto seraya menempelkan susu ke pipiku.

"Te-terima kasih, Naruto," jawabku.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Hinata. Kan harusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kamu udah nemuin sapu tanganku," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Wajahku panas.

"Na... Naruto... Aku..."

'Trururu... Trururu...'

Aduh, handphoneku bergetar. Aku pun mengangkatnya, "Halo?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

'Tut tut tut,' telepon terputus. Aku menatap layar handphoneku dengan sedih.

"Hei, Hinata! Siapa dia? Lucu sekali," ujar Naruto. Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya. "Itu. Wallpaper handphonemu," kata Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya di wajahku.

"Oh, ini Na..." hei! apa yang hendak kau katakan, Hinata! Naruto?

"Na...?" tanya Naruto sambil menganga.

"Na-si, hamsterku, dia sudah meninggal..." kenapa Nasi, Hinata?! Nama yang aneh.

"Aku turut prihatin..." kata Naruto. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia tertawa, "Hahaha! Kau memberi nama hamstermu 'Nasi'! Mungkin karena warna bulunya mirip warna nasi ya?"

"I... iya..." aku iyakan saja ucapan Naruto. Tak tahu mau bicara apa. Lagipula warna bulu hamsterku kan coklat. Nasi berwarna coklat? Nasi goreng kecap mungkin.

"Ah! Kenapa tanganmu itu, Hinata?!" Naruto terkejut saat melihat tanganku. Ah! Darah dari jari kelingking tangan kananku menyebar dan mengering di sekitar telapak tanganku. Pasti Naruto berpikir aku jorok sekali.

"Umm... I...ini tadi luka kejepit pintu," jawab Hinata.

"Wah! Kok kau biarkan, Hinata. Sini aku lihat," Naruto memegang tanganku dan mengelap darah di tanganku menggunakan sapu tangan merahnya.

"Jangan, Naruto. Itu kan sapu tangan berhargamu," ucapku tak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Wah, lukanya besar juga, ya," sekarang Naruto menghisap jari kelingkingku. Aku memerah. "Wah! Darahnya masih keluar juga!"

"I... iya. Lukanya besar sekali..." ujarku sambil menunduk.

'Sreeeet!'

"Na-Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku sedikit kaget ketika Naruto merobek sapu tangannya.

"Untuk diikat diikat di sini," senyum Naruto sambil mengikatkan kain merah rajutan takdir itu di kelingkingku. "Kalau tidak diobati, nanti bisa parah."

"Te... terima kasih, Naruto," ucapku. Oh Tuhan, seandainya saat ini waktu bisa berjalan lambat.

**

* * *

- To be Continued -

* * *

**

Bersambung dulu, ya...  
Tadinya mau dua chapter aja, malah kebablasan ~_~  
Uhm... Saya berusaha untuk mengurangi tingkat ke-OOC-an di chapter ini, kerasa nggak? Ngerusak cerita nggak? Maaf nggak ada humornya...  
Maaf ya, kalo pada nggak puas T_T  
Kalau ada typo, salah EYD, kalimat yang aneh, jangan sungkan-sungkan mengungkapkan pesan dan kesan (?) kalian dengan menekan tombol ijo di bawah ini, ya.  
See ya! ^^


	3. Rival

**A/N**: Oke. Selama seabad nggak diapdet akhirnya bisa juga ngetik nih fict dikarenakan nggak ada kerjaan di rumah. Sebenernya sih nggak ada ide mau bikin lanjutannya kayak apa, soalnya niat awal mau ngadaptasi manganya malah jadi kebablasan dan nggak ada mirip-miripnya lagi -_-'.  
Hope you'll enjoy this fict! :)

**warning**: AU, OOC kali  
**disclaimer**: Naruto masih punya Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE  


* * *

Rival

* * *

**

"Naruto!"

"Halo, Saku~"

'BUAGH!'

"Darimana aja, sih? Jam segini baru muncul."

"Maaf. Bangun kesiangan. Anak-anak payah tuh, pada nggak mau ngebangunin."

"Ya udah. Cepat naik ke bis. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat."

Hari ini siswa-siswi SMA Konoha akan pergi mengunjungi kompleks Taman Makam Pahlawan. Kenapa mengunjungi makam? Karena guru sejarah mereka menginginkannya.

-

-

"Sakura! Sakura! Liat, deh. Di nisan ini ada nama kamu," ujar Naruto terbahak-bahak, "Memangnya kapan kamu mati? Kok nggak bilang-bilang."

'DUAKK!' terdengar lagi suara benda tumpul yang mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Naruto! Jangan bercanda terus, deh. Ini di pemakaman, nggak sopan ketawa-ketawa kayak gitu!" bentak Sakura.

Naruto masih tetap tertawa.

"Hei, yang di sana! Jangan ribut!" perintah pemandu.

"Sakura sih, ngomongnya kuat-kuat," cibir Naruto.

"Uuh. Kamu tuh nyebelin banget sih, Naruto," ujar Sakura sambil mencubit pelan lengan Naruto. Sama sekali tak ada ekspresi kesal yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Tak jauh dari mereka berdua, sepasang mata beririskan lavender memandang ke arah mereka dengan ekspresi muram.

-

**Hinata's POV**

Uhh, Naruto dan Sakura akrab sekali... Apa mungkin mereka berpacaran?

"Liat, deh. Naruto sama Sakura akrab banget, tuh. Mereka udah pacaran, ya?" Suaranya TenTen? Jadi benar mereka sudah berpacaran?

"Ahaha. Mana mungkin. Naruto emang udah suka sama Sakura dari lama. Tapi, Sakuranya kan nggak suka sama Naruto," Ino menimpali.

Naruto menyukai Sakura? Aku tidak tahu. Kupikir Naruto nggak punya gebetan. Naruto suka sama Sakura. Sakura si primadona sekolah? Kalau begini, harapanku untuk menjadi pacar Naruto kecil sekali.

"Lho? Kau nggak tahu kabar terbaru, ya?" TenTen bertanya lagi pada Ino. Aku harus pasang telinga. "Sakura kan suka juga sama Naruto."

'JLEGAAAR,' petir menyambar pikiranku. Mereka sama-sama suka. Pupus sudah harapanku. Kurasakan kepedihan mendalam dan air hangat mulai membasuh pipiku. Dengan segera, kucari saputanganku yang kuletakkan di dalam tas jinjingku. Tunggu. Kain merah ini. Bagian dari saputangan berharganya Naruto. Kuambil kain merah tersebut. Rasanya sulit dipercaya. Tadi malam kurasakan moment yang sangat indah bersama Naruto. Tapi, pagi ini, pupus sudah semua harapanku.

Kubentangkan kain merah dari Naruto itu. Masih ada bercak darahku. Bercak darahku yang mengotori bordiran huruf di kain merah itu. 'S'. Tunggu. S? S untuk Sakura? Jadi... Saputangan itu dari Sakura? Benda berharganya Naruto adalah saputangan dari Sakura? Hatiku semakin sakit mengingatnya. Perih memikirkan lelaki yang kucintai tidak mencintaiku. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat. Berniat membuang semua pikiran burukku.

-

-

Sekarang, kami tidak lagi berada di makam. Kami berada di kawah gunung berapi yang sudah tidak aktif lagi. Tepatnya, di kawah gunung Tangkuban Kapal. Kenapa kami berada di sini? Karena guru sains kami menginginkannya. Inilah nasib anak kelas 10. Semua pelajaran sosial dan sains dipelajari. Belum ada pembagian jurusan.

Hawa di kawah gunung Tangkuban Kapal ini sangat dingin. Untung saja aku memakai baju berlapis-lapis. Aku memang tidak tahan dingin. Saat baru sampai di sini, tercium juga bau tidak sedap, bau belerang yang seperti bau telur busuk.

"Brr..." gigilku. Walaupun sudah memakai baju lima lapis, yaitu; bra, kaus dalam, T-shirt, sweater dan jaket, tetap saja aku merasa kedinginan. Kugesek-gesekkan kedua telapak tanganku dan kutiup-tiup dengan mulutku untuk menimbulkan efek panas.

"Hai, Hinata. Kedinginan, ya?" sapa pemilik suara yang kukenal.

"Ha-hai, Naruto," balasku. Mencoba tersenyum dan tidak mengingat-ingat kejadian buruk yang terjadi di Taman Makam Pahlawan.

'HACHIH!' Naruto bersin. Kuahnya muncrat ke mukaku. Sepertinya dia merasa kedinginan.

"Aduh! Maaf, ya, Hinata," pinta Naruto. "Hachii."

Kuberanikan diriku. Kumantapkan hatiku. Kuusahakan agar hormonku tidak memberontak dan jatuh pingsan. Kulepaskan jaketku seraya memasangkannya di bahu Naruto yang lebih tinggi dariku. Membuatku berjinjit sedikit. Hal yang agak 'berani' bagi anak sepertiku. Tapi... aku tidak tahan melihat Naruto kesulitan. Biarlah aku kedinginan asalkan Naruto bisa merasakan kehangatan. Kurasakan pipiku memanas. Aku tahu pipiku pasti berubah merah. Oh, itulah konsekuensinya.

"Eh, Hinata? Tidak usah repot-repot. Kau sendiri kedinginan, kan?" kata Naruto sambil menarik-narik jaketku di bahunya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Na-Naruto," kataku tergagap, "A-aku memakai sweater kok."

"Terima kasih, Hinata!" ujar Naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya. Senyuman yang paling aku sukai. Rasanya ingin aku memiliki senyuman itu selamanya. Tapi harus jadi pacarnya Naruto dulu, kan?

"Na-Naruto... A-ada yang ingin kubicarakan," ujarku sambil melihat ujung sepatuku.

"Mau bicara apa, Hinata?" tanyanya, masih dengan senyuman.

"A-aku su-"

"Naruto!"

"Hai, Sakura!" balas Naruto. Naruto langsung melambaikan tangannya dan Sakura pun berlari kecil menuju ke arah kami.

Oh! Apa yang akan kulakukan? Menyatakan cinta? Bagaimana kalau ditolak? Dia sudah punya Sakura. Pastilah dia tidak akan melirikku.

"Naruto, kita ke bawah yuk. Ada yang seru deh, di sana," bujuk Sakura.

"Oke. Hinata, kami ke bawah dulu, ya," pamit Naruto, "Pinjam dulu ya, jaketnya."

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul. Menahan rasa perihku. Kulirik mereka sedikit. Bergandengan tangan. Oh, sudahlah, Hinata. Lupakanlah Naruto. Ha? Mana bisa!

-

Aku masih sendirian. Kesepian. Menggigil. Kedinginan. Menatap kawah gunung dari sini. Temari? Temari sedang berkencan dengan pacarnya, Shikamaru. Rata-rata anak kelas kami memang sedang berkencan. Sshhh... Andai aku dan Naruto juga...

'Plak plak plak.'

"Naruto! Takut, nih!"

'Tlak tlak tlak.'

"Tenang, Sakura. Kalau takut, pegangan saja di pinggangku."

Oh. Bahkan aku tak mau melirik ke arah mereka berdua. Didengar dari suaranya, mereka pasti sedang menunggang kuda. Kuambil ipodku dari dalam tas jinjingku dan kunyalakan.

_It's raining outside  
I'm crying inside  
It's raining outside  
I'm crying inside_

Alunan intro lagu Soko menghantam gendang telingaku. Membuatku ingin menangis. Sedih sekali. Yah, liriknya memang agak tidak pantas untukku, tapi melodinya berhasil membuatku sedih dan membuatku ingin melantunkannya. Kulantunkan lagu itu dengan terbata-bata. Menahan tangis.

-

Akhirnya kami kembali ke penginapan. Aku, Temari dan yang lainnya, langsung masuk ke kolam pemandian air panas untuk melemaskan otot-otot kami.

"Hei, Sakura," terdengar suara TenTen memanggil Sakura. Aku harus mendengar. Siapa tahu mereka membicarakan hubungan antara Sakura dan Naruto.

"Hai, TenTen. Hai, Ino," jawab Sakura.

"Eh, Sak. Sekarang lagi pacaran sama Naruto, ya?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Hahaha," Sakura tertawa, "Menurut kalian begitu?"

"Iya," jawab Ino dan TenTen serempak.

"Kalau kalian berpikir begitu, ya begitulan adanya," jawab Sakura santai sambil menyenderkan bahunya ke dinding kolam.

'JLEB,' kurasakan jantungku ditusuk pisau. 'Begitulah adanya'? Maksudnya, mereka memang benar-benar pacaran?

"Wah, Sakura nggak bilang-bilang, nih!" protes TenTen dan Ino. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

-

Temari sudah tidur. Teman-teman yang lain juga mungkin sekarang sudah tidur. Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam. Masih pagi sebenarnya bagi anak-anak seperti kami. Tapi, rasa lelah karena berjalan-jalan memaksa katup mata untuk tertutup. Aku? Aku tidak tidur. Tidak bisa tidur, tepatnya. Aku keluar dari kamar penginapan. Menuju... halaman parkir. Hanya ingin mengingat momen-momen indah kemarin malam. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengingat Naruto, secara Naruto Collection-ku sudah tidak ada lagi. Bodohnya aku. Untuk apa kubawa semua koleksiku itu kalau tahu pada akhirnya koleksi berhargaku itu akan hilang.

Halaman parkir gelap dan sunyi. Semilir angin dingin menerpa kulit wajahku. Kuberjalan menuju tempat kenanganku dengan Naruto. Kunyalakan kembali ipodku untuk mengusir sepi. Katy Perry...

_I kissed a girl a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

Ah! Ada orang di dalam bis. Aku harus sembunyi. Aku intip dari semak-semak saja. Hmm... Dua orang? Jarak mereka dekat sekali... Mereka... BERCIUMAN?! Lumayan lama. Lampu dalam bis dimatikan, aku hanya bisa melihat bayangannya saja.

'Clak,' pintu bis dibuka. Keluar dua manusia dari dalamnya. Dua orang bertubuh tegap.

"Terima kasih ya, Sasuke."

"Terima kasih kembali... Naruto."

A-apa?! Sa-suke dan Naruto...

Di dalam bis...

Berdua...

BERCUMBU?!

S... S untuk Sakura? Atau S untuk Sasuke?

**-To Be Continued-

* * *

**

**A/N**: Ampuni saya, Tuan! Ampuni saya, Nona! m(x_x)m, seabad baru diapdet, pas diapdet malah pendek, gaje banget gini... Saya usahain nggak lama-lama ngapdet. Doain aja *?*  
Lagu-lagu disitu emang nggak nyambung. Cuma nih fict nulisnya sambil dengerin itu... Gatel jadinya*?*, lagu Soko yang itu sedih banget, deh T^T  
Bikin fic romance itu susah banget ya. Apalagi multichap. Saya salut deh sama author yang bisa bikin romance dan bikin multichap yang tetep seru.  
**Buat NaruHina & SasuSaku fans**: bete, ya, ngeliat NaruSaku... bete, ya... T,T


	4. Boyfriend

**A/N:** ENG ING ENG! Author jahat ini datang untuk mengapdet. A/N selesai.  
**warning: **AU, OOC sungai *?***  
disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**  
**

**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

Boyfriend

* * *

**

Hening.

Hanya suara gerakan angin yang terdengar.

Aku masih bersembunyi di semak-semak.

Masih tak percaya atas apa yang kulihat.

Naruto... dan Sasuke...

'Miaw!!'

"Kyaaa!" Seekor kucing liar lewat di depanku. Membuatku jatuh terjerembab. Terduduk. UPS! Aku segera menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku. Ow ow. Sepertinya Naruto dan Sasuke mulai menyadari keberadaanku. Ini gawat. Seandainya aku ninja, aku pasti akan menyamar dengan cepat dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sayangnya, aku bukan ninja.

"Naruto, kau dengar sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Sepertinya dia menyadari bahwa ada bahaya yang mengancam.

"Nggak denger apa-apa tuh. Palingan hanya kucing," jawab Naruto cuek.

"Sepertinya ada orang," ucap Sasuke curiga. Aduh! Sasuke curigaan banget. Aku bisa ketahuan. Kurasakan tubuhku mengeluarkan keringat. Bukan hal wajar jika tubuh kita mengeluarkan keringat padahal suhu sekarang sangat dingin. Maksudku, aku berkeringat karena tegang. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku perbuat jika mereka menemukanku bersembunyi di sini.

'Tap.' Langkah Sasuke semakin dekat.

Ya Tuhan, aku takut sekali.

'Srek.' Dia mulai berusaha untuk menyingkirkan semak-semak tempatku bersembunyi.

DEG

'Srek srek.'

DEG

"Sasuke. Sudahlah. Tidak ada apa-apa di balik semak itu. Ayolah kita segera ke kamar. Di sini dingin sekali dan hoamh... Aku sudah mengantuk," bujuk Naruto.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. Lalu, sekilas dia melirik ke arah semak tempatku bersembunyi. Dia melirik ke arah Naruto lagi. Lalu melirik ke arah semak. Ah, ayolah Sasuke. Pergilah ke kamar bersama Naruto dan tinggalkan aku sendiri!

"Sebentar. Aku tidak puas kalau tidak mengecek ini dulu," ujar Sasuke.

Aduh. Sasuke rasa ingin tahunya tinggi sekali. Aku rasakan jantungku berdetak semakin cepat.

DEG DEG

Sasuke mulai menyentuh semak-semak.

DEG

Aku berdoa semoga dia tidak menemukanku.

SREK

Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Dia melihatku. Mata kami saling bertemu. Hitam bertemu putih.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke. Tapi pandangan matanya tak terlepas dari mataku.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan menuju ke arah semak tempatku bersembunyi.

"Cepat kemari," perintah Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke hendak memberitahukan keberadaanku pada Naruto. Dengan cepat kugelengkan kepalaku. Kubuat tatapan mataku sememelas mungkin. Aku takut.

"Sa-Sasuke. Tolong jangan panggil Naruto," pintaku, "Sebagai gantinya, aku takkan memberitahu guru bahwa kau dan Naruto berciuman dalam bis." Celaka. Sasuke terlihat terkejut.

"Stop di situ," ujar Sasuke kembali. Naruto berhenti. Menunjukkan ekspresi aneh pada Sasuke yang masih tetap tidak melihat matanya. Sepertinya Sasuke membatalkan niatnya untuk memberitahukan keberadaanku. Lalu dia tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang licik.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Berusaha bertanya padanya dalam bahasa isyarat.

"Aku akan mengajak Naruto ke kamar asalkan kau mau memenuhi syaratku," bisiknya.

"Sya-syarat apa?" tanyaku dengan berbisik.

"Bilang dulu kau setuju," ucapnya. Aku masih ragu.

"Hei, Sasuke! Ada apa sih?!" Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju ke arahku dan Sasuke. Gawat.

"A-aku se-setuju!" ucapku panik.

"Nice girl," ucapnya sambil mengusap kepalaku. Membuat kacau rambutku.

"Ada apa di sana, Sasuke?" Naruto sudah sampai di hadapan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita segera tidur. Aku sudah mengantuk," ujar Sasuke sambil menggandeng lengan Naruto dan menggeretnya berjalan ke arah kamar mereka. Naruto yang terheran-heran masih melirik ke arah semak tempatku bersembunyi. Tak lama kemudian, dia pun menyerah dan pergi bersama Sasuke ke kamar mereka.

~*~

~*~

Semua pandangan menuju ke arah kami. Rata-rata raut wajah mereka menunjukkan tanda tanya. Sebagian menyunggingkan senyum kecil, seakan memberi selamat atas terwujudnya salah satu impianku.

Aku melemaskan jemari tanganku, sedangkan sebuah telapak tangan besar menggenggamnya erat. Wajahku sudah memerah. Suhu tubuhku memanas. Jantungku berdetak sepersekian kali lebih cepat setiap detiknya.

"Hinata!" Seseorang memanggilku. Sebelah tangannya menutup kedua mataku, yang satunya mendekap tubuhku dari belakang. Membuat jemariku yang lemas terlepas dari telapak tangan besar yang menggenggamnya sejak limabelas menit yang lalu.

"Te-Temari!" kataku. Hapal dengan suaranya.

"Hai, Hinata. Kok keluarnya nggak bareng aku, sih?" tanya Temari sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Ma-maaf. Aku—"

"Aku yang mengajaknya keluar."

"Hinata... Dia..." kata Temari.

"Ya. Mulai sekarang, Hinata menjadi pacarku," ucap pemilik tangan besar yang sedaritadi berada disampingku dengan tenang. Memasukkan tangan yang digunakannya untuk menggenggam tanganku ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

Raut wajah Temari berubah aneh. Dia menarik tanganku dan membawaku memunggungi 'pacarku' dalam jarak tiga meter.

"Hinata, sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan Sasuke?!" tanya Temari dengan suara yang pelan, tapi mimik mukanya sangat tegas.

"A-aku tidak berpacaran dengannya," kataku malu-malu.

"Tapi dia bilang..."

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Sasuke, Temari," ujarku, "Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat menyukai Naruto."

Sepertinya Temari masih belum mengerti. Yah. Siapa yang akan mengerti jika sekarang aku dan Sasuke berpacaran. Kami tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain sebelumnya. Kami berbeda dunia.

"Hinata!" panggil Sasuke.

"A-ah iya," jawabku, "Temari, aku pergi menemui Sasuke dulu, ya."

Temari diam terpaku melihatku pergi. Yah. Begitu aku sampai kembali di sisi Sasuke, dia langsung menggenggam erat jemariku lagi.

~*~

~*~

**[Flashback]**

"Pagi, Hinata. Aku datang menagih janjimu."

"Sa-Sasuke..." Aku takut. Pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke mengetuk kamarku dan Temari. Dia tampak tampan pagi itu. Rambutnya masih setengah basah, menandakan kalau dia baru saja selesai mandi. "Ja-janji apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, Hinata," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya, "Kau sudah janji untuk menyetujui syaratnya."

Dengan segera kuteringat tentang kejadian semalam. "Ja-jadi... Apa syaratnya?" tanyaku. Aku tak sanggup lagi menatap mata onyxnya. Terlalu menyeramkan.

"Jadilah pacarku dan kencan denganku."

Apa? Dia memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya? Kenapa? Bukankah dia berciuman dengan Naruto yang notabene laki-laki? Kenapa? Kami tidak pernah berbicara sebelumnya. Kenapa?

"Ke-kenapa? Aku tidak suka padamu."

"Tapi aku menyukaimu," ucap Sasuke dengan yakin. Aku yakin wajahku sudah merah sekarang.

"A-aku tidak bisa!" tolakku. Aku ingin pacar pertamaku benar-benar orang yang kusukai. Aku ingin pacar pertamaku meninggalkan kesan yang indah untuk kuingat seumur hidupku. Aku tidak mau main-main saat mendapatkan pacar pertamaku. Aku tidak mau berpacaran dengan orang yang tidak kusukai, apalagi dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal dengan baik, seperti Sasuke ini.

"Kau tidak mau? Padahal kau sudah berjanji, Hinata," ujarnya, "Apa kau mau kalau rahasiamu kusebarkan?"

"Ra-rahasia? A-aku tidak punya rahasia apa-apa," bantahku.

"Oh, maaf. Aku lupa. Rahasiamu itu rahasia umum. Tapi, ada seseorang yang tidak tahu rahasiamu itu..." ucapnya dengan nada mengancam.

Aku masih bingung. Tidak mengerti tentang apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke.

"Naruto... Hanya dia yang tidak tahu bahwa kau menyukainya," senyumnya.

Wajahku memanas. Aku tahu. Sasuke tidak cukup baik untuk menyimpan rahasia.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"A-aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke kamar dan memberitahu Naruto bahwa kau menyukainya." Sasuke berbalik arah menuju kamar tidur kelompoknya.

"Tapi kalau hanya berkencan saja, aku bersedia."

**[End of Flashback]**

~*~

~*~

"Hinata."

"Hei, Hinata."

"Hi-na-ta—"

"Kyaa!" pekikku geli saat merasakan hembusan angin semilir di telinga kiriku.

"Kau lagi ada di alam mana, sih?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Sepertinya sejak tadi dia memanggilku, tapi aku tidak mendengarnya. Yah, wajar saja, aku sedang banyak pikiran. Otakku dipenuhi oleh Naruto.

"Ma-maaf. Aku pusing," kilahku.

"Hm? Mau kupapah? Atau kugendong?" goda Sasuke.

Menyebalkan. Aku tak menjawabnya. Cuek. Mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan...

"Hai, Hinata!" Na-Naruto... Dia berjalan ke arahku. "Tumben, nggak bareng Temari," ujarnya.

"I-iya. Temari—"

"Untuk apa Temari kalau ada aku yang bersamanya," ucap Sasuke seraya melingkarkan tangannya di pundakku. Aku merasa risih dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya. Sayangnya, tidak bisa. Dia terlalu kuat.

"He?" Raut wajah Naruto berubah. Menandakan beribu pertanyaan.

"Hinata sekarang jadi pacarku," ucap Sasuke. Raut wajah Naruto semakin tampak aneh.

"Benarkah itu, Hinata?" tanyanya padaku seakan dia tak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

Tentu saja tidak benar, Naruto. Aku hanya menyukaimu.

"A-aku—"

"Naruto!" panggil seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda dan beriris emerald. Naruto menengok ke arahnya.

"Sakura..."

"Naruto, kau dipanggil Iruka-sensei, tuh," kata Sakura, "Hm?" Raut wajah Sakura yang semula ceria, berubah ketika melihatku yang dirangkul oleh Sasuke. Aku tambah merasa tidak enak. Apalagi sekarang Sakura sedang berpandangan dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat, Jidat lebar?" tanya Sasuke tanpa perasaan.

"Huh. Eh, Naruto! Ada kotoran di matamu," ujar Sakura. Lalu dia sedikit menjijinjit, menyibak rambut bagian depan Naruto dengan tangannya dan meniup lembut mata Naruto. Naruto hanya diam saja. Tatapannya kosong. "Ayo cepat, Naruto. Nanti Iruka-sensei marah," perintah Sakura. Lalu dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto dan mendorong Naruto menjauh dariku dan Sasuke.

"Heh. Cewek sialan," umpat Sasuke saat mereka berjalan meninggalkan kami.

Dalam jarak yang kurang dari lima meter itu, sepertinya Sakura mendengar umpatan Sasuke. Dia menoleh kebelakang, ke arahku dan Sasuke, lalu memberikan senyum sinisnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun tak mau kalah. Dia berikan senyuman paling menyebalkannya untuk Sakura. Hei! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?!

**

* * *

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**

**A/N**: Ah. Ceritanya tambah ngalur-ngidul! Tapi entah kenapa saya enjoy ngetiknya X) mungkin karena udah kebayang kerangkanya, nggak kayak perjalanan Chap. 2 ke Chap.3 yang sama sekali blank *nyilet-nyilet pengapus*  
Makasi udah baca semuanya!!! ILU *kissukissu*  
Tiada kesan tanpa reviewmu *?*


End file.
